Who's your daddy?
by Fudge Is Cool
Summary: What if Elijah was secretly Kol's dad. What happens when he finds out? Contains lots of protective daddy Elijah , pesky aunts, curfews, romance and family fun. Ships include : Kennet , Klaroline, Stebekah, and Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new fan fiction that I thought of . Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not TVD**

* * *

**Prologue : How it all begun:**

Elijah stared at the woman that he loved most . Anita had dark brown curly hair and mischievous brown eyes. She was beautiful but you could tell that she lived life for fun.

The two , in Elijah's eyes, were in love. Esther and Mikael both disapproved of their eldest child courting a girl like Anita. He was only fifteen and he didn't understand that just because he loved her, did not mean that she return his feelings. She didn't , she was just using him for sex.

She was going to break things off , when she realised something that would change their lives forever.

One day Elijah had been asked to meet Anita in the woods by his house. She was sitting on a rock when he came . When he walked in , he realised that she was holding a bundle of cloths in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Anita?" He calls. She turns around and glares at him. "You ruined my life," She hisses at him. He puts his arms in the air . "Now,now. How did I ruin your life?" He asks her .

She ignores him and shows him that under the cloths is a young baby who looks only a few days old. The baby has dark brown hair like it's mother but it's father's eyes.

"I never wanted you and I never wanted a baby. He's yours . " She screams at him. Elijah takes the baby, who- in Elijah's opinion - is the most handsome little baby ever.

"What is his name?" He asks. "Loki," She tells him. He frowns. Before he can say anything else, she brings the danger to her throat. "Goodbye Elijah." She tells as she cuts her throat open. The baby starts to cry as his mother starts to fall to the ground . Dead.

Mikael walks out from behind a big tree. "What am I going to do?" Elijah whispers to himself. Mikael wraps an arm around his son's shoulder as he starts to sob for the woman that he he was done crying , the two of them start to walk home.

.Elijah walks home cradling the baby to his chest . His father turns to him. "You can't call him Loki. If you do, the people of our village will think that he is evil." He tells his son who nods.

"Yes , I have a different name in mind ." He replies. Mikael looks over to him. "What is that?" He asks. "Kol ." Is the answer.

When they get back to their house , a heavily pregnant Esther is waiting while she has Niklaus fast asleep in her arms. "Where have you been?" She asks them . Before either of them reply , she notices the baby.

She puts the light three year old that is in her arms down on one of the benches which turn into beds at night. She puts him down beside her sleeping eleven year old son Finn.

She takes the baby out of Elijah's arms and cuddles the young child. She sits on a rocking chair and turns to Elijah. "Well, please explain." She demands.

"Anita was pregnant with my child. She gave him to me and then she, she ," He starts to sob again in the middle of his sentence. Esther gets up and hands the baby to Mikael.

She hugs Elijah and rubs his back. When he was done crying, Esther looks at him. "Honey, your too young to look after a baby. Your father and I will raise him with our own baby and you can act as a big brother to him. When he is old enough, you can tell him the truth. Ok?" She suggests.

Elijah hesitates but nods . "Ok ." He replies.

* * *

**New York 2010: **

Kol and Rebekah had been undaggered by their older brother Elijah a couple of days ago and Rebekah had decided that as Kol's twin , she would get him used to the twenty first century.

She also wanted something that would take her mind off the fact that her own mother and brother Finn, were trying to kill her and her siblings .Crazy stuff always happens in that family.

Kol and her had been having fun killing a man when they felt a swoosh behind them. They turned around to see Finn standing at the entrance of the alley that they were in.

Finn had two White Oak stakes in his hands and he was grinning like a madman — which he was. "I'm going to kill one of the two of you but first, storytime." He tells them as they scan for ways to escape.

There aren't any. "Kol did you know that your adopted?" Finn asked as Kol looked at him shocked. "What?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, Kol is adopted but guess who his real father is." Finn tells them. "Who?" Rebekah asks him. He laughs as Kol blinks back tears. "No other than dear old Elijah." He tells them.

Rebekah frowns. "That's impossible. Elijah was too young to have been Kol's father," She tells him. He laughs . "Elijah is older than what he seems. I was witness of when he admitted it to my mother - they thought I was asleep but I wasn't." He tells them .

He takes a step towards Kol , who has tears rolling down his cheeks. "I think I will kill you," He tells him.

But before he can do anything , a hand wraps around Finns neck. Finn's limp body falls to the ground . Elijah moves towards Kol , who glares at him.

"Kol." He says. "No, don't . Your my dad and you never told me," Kol screams at him. Before Elijah can try and calm him down, Kol runs off.

Rebekah turns to Elijah . She hands him key. "Here , this is the key to house where Kol and I are staying, go and make up with him," She tells him as Elijah buries his head in his hands .

"He hates me," He moans. Rebekah shakes her head. "No he doesn't. He's just upset. You need to talk to him Elijah . You have to take on the responsibilities of being a dad to a very emotional immortal teenager boy," She tells him.

He looks up . "Do you say he will forgive me?" He asks her. She nods . "Yes but you have to act like a dad to him or he won't forgive you. He's only upset as he found out in the worst possible way," She tells him while Klaus walks up to them.

Elijah runs off after Kol while Klaus takes the stakes from the dead Finn. "That was a very encouraging speech Rwbekah," He compliments as they walk off together.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd.**

* * *

**Third person POV : **

Rebekah and Klaus were walking through an old street that was filthy and smelt like rotten eggs. They were on their way to Klaus' hotel room.

"So you knew that Elijah was Kol's father all this time ?" She asks him. Klaus nods his head. "Yeah. Elijah told in our early days of vampirism ." He tells her.

She frowns and punches him in his stomach. "Ouch, what was that for?" He whines. "You should have told me," She tells him. He shakes his head. "Sister, it wasn't my place to tell. It was up to Elijah if he was to tell you or not," He explained to her.

"Well still that's no excuse." She goes on. "Rebekah, enough." He warns her. "Whatever ." She scoffs.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Rebekah turns to Klaus. "Do say that he will forgive Elijah ?" She asks worried. He nods. "Kol was upset. If Elijah approaches him carefully than Kol will forgive him very quickly." He tells her.

* * *

Time skip:

Elijah unlocked the door of the house where his sister and son were staying. He walks in and stops listening out for Kol .

After a couple of seconds of listening he can hear quiet sobbing coming from upstairs. He speeds up the white marble stairs and enters one of the many bedrooms in the house.

He looks round the room and it doesn't take him long to see the curled up ball in the corner of the room. Elijah walks over to where Kol is. He sits down beside him.

"Kol. I'm sorry. I should have told you," He apologises. Kol looks up at him. He glare at him. "Leave me alone," He growls.

Elijah rolls his eyes. He pulls his son into a hug. After realising that he wasn't getting out of the hug, he hugs back.

"Will you forgive me." Elijah asks. Kol nods . "OK , " He murmured in reply as Elijah kisses his forehead. "Now how about you get some sleep, its been a busy day." Elijah suggests.

Kol nods . "OK ,"He whispers already falling asleep in his dads arms. After tucking him in bed , Elijah sits in an armchair and pulled out a book called, "_ How to raise teenagers."_

* * *

**A couple of months later : **

Elijah was reading a book in the Lounge in the new house that he bought for Kol and himself to live in . It was eleven P.M and Kol was out with Jeremy Gilbert and some other friends who he had made when he started in the local high school.

Elijah and Kol both wanted to live normal lives while living in Mystic Falls so Kol had joined varies clubs in school like drama and debate. He had joined the baseball team , the basketball team and football team.

While he did all of these, Elijah took up a job as a lawyer.

Elijah looked down at his watch just as the doorbell went. He walks to the door to find the one person he thought he would never see again.

"Anita."

* * *

**So that was it. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mamma Mia

**I'm so sorry that it has taken be so long to update - I have had writer's block for all of my fan fictions.**

**Disclaimer : If I owned TVD Bonnie, Kol, Jeremy,Alaric, Lexi, Jenna and Anna would all still be alive. **

* * *

**3rd person point of view:**

_Previously in Who's your daddy:_

_Elijah looked down at his watch just as the doorbell went. He walks to the door to find the one person he thought he would never see again._

_"Anita."_

* * *

Elijah stared at Anita. "You're supposed to be dead." He tells her as she sipped the tea that she had taken from his kitchen without asking him if she could have any.

She starts to play with her curly hair while she places her feet on the coffee table that is in front of her. She smirks at Elijah. "Come on Elijah, you should know that nobody stays dead long in Mystic Falls." She tells him .

He frowns at her. "What are you doing here?" He asks her. She laughs. "Can't a girl visit her lover," She replies in a defensive tone.

Elijah glares at her. "We are not lovers." He tells her. "Now , **why** are you here!" He demands to know.

Anita gets up from the armchair that she had been sitting on and walks over to another coffee table . She picks up a picture of Kol and smiles at it.

She looks back over at Elijah. "I'm here to see our baby Elijah." She admits to him. Elijah walks over to her and snatches the picture out of her hands. He places it back down on the coffee table.

"You stopped being his mother a thousand years ago."He informs her while pushing her towards the front door in the foyer. "Now leave." He orders as the front door opens and Kol walks in .

He stops when he sees Anita . He tilts his head slightly to his left. "Who's that!" He demands to know.

Anita breaks out of Elijah's hold and glides over to where Kol is standing in the doorway of the living room. She places one of her hands on his cheek. He tenses up at the touch. "You got my good looks." Anita coos at him.

Kol looks over to his father. Elijah walks over to the two of them and moves Kol so that he is standing behind him. "I want you to leave now." Elijah coldly tells her while pushing her once again into the foyer towards the door.

She looks over at Kol but before she can do anything, no other than Katherine Pierce walks in through the front door. Katherine kisses Elijah and ruffles Kol's hair. She freezes when she sees Anita.

"Who is this ?" She asks Elijah. He shakes his head. "She is a nobody who is just leaving." He replies before Anita rushes towards the front door. She stops and looks back over at Elijah. "This isn't over!" She promises him . She slams the door after herself.

Katherine turns to Elijah. "Who was that ?" She asks him again while hanging her leather jacket up in the cloak room. He shakes his head at her and turns to Kol.

"Kol why don't you go and get ready for bed. Then I'll come up and explain who that woman was to you," He tells him. Kol nods and runs up to his bedroom.

Katherine's phone beeps and she reads the message that she got before nodding in understanding at Elijah.

Elijah starts to make his way up to Kol's room while Katherine pours herself a glass of scotch.

* * *

Elijah walks into Kol's room to find his son lying down in his bed. Elijah tucks him in and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Who was that woman?" Kol asks him.

He sighs and runs a hand through his locks . "To be honest, that woman is your mother, Kol." He tells him . Kol sits up feeling enraged.

He glares at Elijah. "You told me that my mother was dead." He yells at his father while trying to get out of the bed.

Elijah pulls Kol into his lap and he starts to rub his back in a soothing gesture. "She was dead." Elijah tells him calmly. Kol looks up at him.

"How did she die?" He asks. Elijah cringes. "Well." He begins. "She killed herself."

Kol freezes . "Was it because of me?" He asks his father. Elijah shakes his head while he continues to rub Kol's back. "Of course not ." He assures him.

Kol slips back into his bed as Elijah tucks him in again and places a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Kol . Get some sleep," He whispers as Kol starts to doze off.

* * *

Later on that night Elijah was sitting down having a drink with Katherine. "Did he take it well?" She asks him. He nods.

"He took it well enough for someone who found out that his mother took her own life." He mutters as Katherine gets a thoughtful look on her face.

"Elijah ," She starts. He looks over at her . "Yes Kat?" He replies. "What age where you when you had Kol ?" She asks him.

"I was fifteen years old." He tells her. She looks over at him. "What age where you when you were turned?" She questions him.

"Thirty- two ." Is the reply. Katherine thinks for a couple of seconds before turning back to Elijah. "So Kol was seventeen when he was turned," She says out loud.

He nods. "He was. He was only two weeks older than Rebekah so my parents raised him as her twin." He confirms as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" She asks him. He looks over at her. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." He tells her before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter three . please leave a review. TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok , so this isn't an update - that's coming tomorrow - but I just wanted to let those of you who like to role play for the Vampire Diaries know that my fan fiction buddy - Carrot Killer - has created a TVD Role playing Forum called "Welcome to the Jungle ." She only created it yesterday so all the main characters are available . You should all check it out .**

**Until tomorrow , **

**- FudgeIsCool.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Surprise

**So , I promised that I would upload the next chapter today so here it is .**

**Disclaimer : I only own Anita . **

**Warnings : There might be a little bit of drunk Kol and swearing .**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Surprise .**

**Third person POV :**

Katherine Pierce smiles at her boyfriend as he kisses her on the cheek . "Thank you , Katerina ." He murmurs to her in that sexy accent of his as they watch everybody dance in Klaus' ballroom .

She smiles at him . "What are you thanking me for ?" She asks him .

He turns his head to look at her . "For throwing this party for me ." He replies while his arm snakes its way around her waist .

She laughs while she leans against him . "It's my boyfriend's birthday - of course I had to throw a party for you ." She tells him .

He chuckles . " Still you didn't have to go to so much trouble just for me ." He responds .

Katherine raises her eyebrows at him . "Excuse me ? Elijah , you are my boyfriend - it's my job to do this type of thing for you ." She insists while cupping his chin .

Elijah shakes his head . "No you ..." He begins .

She interrupts him . "This is an argument that you will never win ." She tells him with a smirk while taking a sip of her champagne .

He signs . "Fine , you're right ." He grumbles .

She rolls her eyes at him . "Honey , it's your birthday , go and follow Kol's example ." She tells him.

He frowns . "What is Kol's example ?" He asks her, making her smirk grow bigger .

"Go and get drunk ." She replies while trying to give him her best ' innocent Elena ' look .

Elijah clenches his jaw . "Kol is drunk ?"

Katherine puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips . "Leave him be Elijah . At least he's having fun ." She demands .

He looks at her . "Kol is a reckless drunk ." He informs her .

She raises an eyebrow . "So? He's reckless without being drunk ." She reminds him .

Elijah gives her a disapproving look . "He's my son , it's my job to keep him safe ." He announces .

She raises her eyebrows at him . " What could happen to him ?" She asks .

"Anita could kidnap him ." He angrily tells her .

"That bitch ? Yeah right ." She mocks .

He glares at her . "Anita is a witch . She came from a very powerful bloodline of witches . She could easily take Kol when he was sober ." He admits .

Katherine's eyes widen . "I'm sorry Elijah . I didn't know ." She apologises to him.

"It's fine but I want to keep an eye on Kol , OK ?" He forgives .

She nods . "Yeah that's fine . I'm going outside to get some air ." She tells him .

He nods . "Do you want me to go with you ?" He asks her.

She shakes her head . " I'm a big girl Elijah , I'll be fine - you go look after Kol ." She insists .

He kisses her cheek . "OK , I'll still be here if you need me ." He assures her before walking off to find Kol .

Katherine watches him walk off . "That's my man ." She whispers to herself before walking into Klaus' garden .

* * *

Elijah walks along an empty corridor looking for his son .

He turns round a corner to find Kol sprawled out on the ground only in his underwear .He kneels down beside him .

"Kol ." He murmurs quietly . Kol's eyes groggily open and he throws himself against Elijah's chest .

"I was really scared ." Kol whispers to him as Elijah pulls him into his lap .

"Why were you scared ?" He asks him softly .

Kol blinks owlishly up at him . "Mummy took my clothes off me ." He starts to cry .

Elijah clenches his jaw for the second time that night . "What ?" He growls .

Kol cowers away from him . "Are you angry at me ?" He sobs .

Elijah quickly pulls him into a hug and rubs his back . "Of course not . Did she touch you ?" He asks him .

He shakes his head . "No , but she gave me a cool tattoo like Nick's one ." He announces .

Elijah raises his eyebrows . "Can I see it ?" He asks him .

Kol nods and pulls his briefs down . He points to his upper thigh . "Look there it is ." He exclaims happily .

Elijah frowns before standing up . He lifts Kol up onto his feet . "Where did she leave your clothes ?" He asks him .

Kol giggles . " She stole them ," He screeches .

Elijah takes his hand and leads him upstars to one of the bedrooms . He lyes him down . " Stay here Kol and go to sleep ." He tells him .

He walks out of the room and goes down to the party . He sees Klaus and grabs his arm .

" Niklaus , get all of the Scooby Doo gang and Rebekah . Meet me and Kol in my old bedroom ." He tells him as Katherine bumps into him .

" Elijah , what's the matter ? " She sweetly asks him .

Klaus meets Elijah's eyes and raises his eyebrows at him . "Katherine ,Anita is here ." Elijah tells her as Klaus walks off to get everyone else .

Katherine gulps and her hands start to shake . " What? That's really scary ." She whispers as Elijah leads her up to his old room .

They walk in . Elijah ruffles a sleeping Kol's hair .

When everyone has arrived , Damon speaks up . "Why are we up here ? I was enjoying the free booze ." He announces .

Elijah rolls his eyes at him as Elena elbows him in the ribs . " For those of you who don't already know - my ex lover has risen from the dead ." He tells them .

"It's really scary ." Katherine exclaims while clinging to Klaus .

Everyone gives her odd looks as Jeremy fists pumps the air . " Yes, a zombie invasion - see Elena all those video games are good , I will survive the invasion because of them ." He announces .

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him while she strokes Kol's hair . "Seriously Jer ? "

Elijah clears his throat . " No she's not a zombie so you can spare your lifesaving video games skills , but she was here tonight ."

Everyone gasps . "So we have another enemy to deal with ." Stefan finishes for him .

Elijah nods . " Yes and it seems that Anita isn't person who is back from the dead ," He tells them all .

Caroline frowns at Katherine . "Who is it ?" She asks him .

Elijah nods . "Her name is Tatia and she is clinging onto your boyfriend ." He tells her .

Damon groans . " Why won't all these dead bitches just stay dead ?"

Tatia pouts . "How did you know it was me ?" She asks him .

Klaus raises his eyebrows at her . "Katerina is far too scared of me to cling onto me like that ." He tells her .

"Yes and Katherine is not sweet - she's the complete opposite ," Rebekah puts in while ignoring the frown that Elijah is sending her way .

Tatia's mouth drops open . "But I thought that Elena was the mean one and that Katherine was the sweet one ," She exclaims as Elena scoffs at her .

Matt shakes his head . " Actually it's the other way round ."

"Where is Katherine ?" Caroline demands .

Tatia rolls her eyes . "Please as if I would you that ." She snickers before jumping out the nearest window making glass go flying all over the floor .

Rebekah snickers as they hear an ow come from outside .

Jeremy frowns . "This is just like when Katherine came to town and started to annoy Elena ," He points out .

"Yes but this time it's Tatia annoying Katherine ." Caroline Adds in .

Elijah sighs . " Bonnie , Anita put some kind of tattoo on Kol . I think it's magical , will you have a look at it ?" He asks her .

She frowns . "I don't see any tattoo on him ..." She trails off .

Elijah smiles awkwardly . "It is under his clothes ." He tells her .

She blinks and nods . "I'll have a look . Just in case ." She quickly says .

Damon smirks . " Judgy wants to see Kol's junk ," He says in an irritating high pitched voice .

Elena elbows him in the ribs as Klaus hits him in the back of his head . Damon raises his eyebrows at him which causes Klaus to smirk .

"What did you do that for ?" Damon hisses at him .

Klaus' smirk grows even bigger . "You were talking about my brother's private areas , I think you deserved that hit ."

Damon curses Klaus under his breath as Elijah pulls back Kol's briefs just enough to show the tattoo .Bonnie starts to look at it .

Stefan frowns . "You do realise Klaus that Kol isn't your brother ?" He asks him .

Rebekah rolls her eyes at him . "I grew up as Kol's younger twin sister and Nik grew up as his older brother - I will always see Kol as my brother ," She snaps at him .

Stefan raises his arms in surrender . " Sorry."

Bonnie frowns before looking at Elijah . "I know what this is ."

Elijah nods . "What is it ?"

She sighs . "It's a tracker spell ." She tells him .

Klaus frowns at her . "I have never heard of that spell before ." He comments .

Damon chuckles . "Hey guys , you know the saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks ?"

"Yeah..." Matt replies .

"Bonnie just proved it wrong ." He laughs .

Stefan rolls his eyes . "Wrong place , wrong time Damon ." He chides as Klaus growls at Damon .

Elijah raises his hand up to all of them as Kol starts to wake up . "Enough all of you . This is not a time for fighting ." He tells them all calmly .

Kol sits up and wraps his arms around Elijah's waist . "I love you ,daddy ." He mutter into Elijah's stomach .

Elijah smiles . "I love you too Kol . Bonnie , what is a tracker spell ?"

Bonnie frowns . " I don't know much about it - all I know is that it's done using dark magic and that it allows the person who did the spell to know where the person cursed is at all times ." She tells him .

* * *

**TBC ... **


End file.
